Sparks in the snow (Phan)
by Ashsleepswithsirens
Summary: It all starts on Valentines Day, when Dan gets a text from Phil that will make him blush. Danisnotonfire x amazingphil. There will be smut in some chapters. I will make more chapters soon. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Internet!"

"Hey, guys!"

The two British males had started a new video, going to be uploaded onto Phil's channel, amazingphil. They laughed together happily, making another 'Would you rather' video. A few times they would throw a plushie at each other playfully, other times holding Totoro. After they finished, Dan slouched lazily into the brown chair.

"Hey, Phil?" He spoke. Dan's brown eyes looked up at the raven-haired boy pleasantly, grabbing his laptop sitting on the nearby table. He opened it up and clicked on one of his many tabs open, the tumblr tab.

"Yes Dan?" Phil replied over his shoulder, pouring some heated coffee into two mugs in the kitchen.

Dan scrolled down the tumblr posts and pictures, hearts and love spread out across the page. '_It's that time of year again…' _Dan sighed rather loudly. "Well…It's February 14th. Got any plans? Someone to see?" Dan winked, smiling, although he wasn't too happy. He took the coffee mug from Phil's right hand and nodded a 'thank you.'

Phil took his own sip of coffee from the coffee mug. His pretty blue eyes peered over at the brunette. The early sun's glare made his eyes seem sparkling. Dan blushed fiercely and looked away quickly. Phil took another sip into the silence, thinking of what to say.

"…Yeah," He finally replied, looking down into his half-empty mug, "I'll wait for that special someone near the lion statue."

Dan groaned, burying his face into Totoro's chest. He daydreamed about Phil waiting on top of the lion, for that special girl. And when she came she would ride the grey lion with the raven-haired boy, kissing passionately. He quickly shook the thought off, _'I'm on the internet too much…'_ Dan thought, flustered.

"Well, could you come home early so I don't get lonely and bored by myself?" Dan's big brown eyes pleaded and begged to Phil, causing him to get red and look away before Daniel could notice.

"Sure yeah...!" Phil replied quickly, sipping the last of his coffee, and then looked at the time. _9:54. _

Phil groaned, setting his cup on the table and hurried to his bedroom."I have to get ready! I want this to be special!" He called out to his friend, dressing himself up nice.

Dan looked down at his full mug sadly. They'd always spend Valentine's Day together. _'When did Phil even find a date? More importantly, why haven't I met her?' _The brunette thought angrily, griping tighter onto the mug's handle. He remembered Phil's Valentine's Day video gift for him. It made him **so **happy, Phil with his sweet words towards Dan. _It was almost obvious this would happen, _Dan thought, blushing a bit more, _that I would soon fall for Phil._

Phil fixed his hair up a bit while coming back into the living room, all nice and classy. Phil smiled his usual goofy smile and spoke, "Dan have you seen my"- Phil stopped talking when the taller boy went up to him. Dan stared at him for a bit, blue eyes into brown eyes. It was like that for a while. Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's jacket. He handed it to his best friend and smiled wearily, his voice quieter than usual. "Be safe. Come back after the date, yeah?..."

Phil smiled softly, taking his dark blue jacket from Dan's hands gently. "Dan, don't worry. I'll be back soon okay?" He put his hand on the black doorknob, turning it and opening the door. Dan shivered, as there was some snow on the ground and he was wearing short sleeves. He watched Phil leave, and shut the door slowly.

"Why couldn't he have just stayed here?" Da thought to himself selfishly, opening his laptop again and scrolling through his many tabs.

Dan awoke from the buzzing of his phone. His eyes fluttered open fast, scared from the noise. He looked down at his phone, it showing a couple messages and the time. _6:25 pm. _Dan groaned, was Phil not back yet? _"I fell asleep?"_ Dan asked himself. He shut down the overheated open laptop and set it to charge on the table.

"God…He isn't here." Dan said, a bit annoyed. There was another ring from his phone, and Dan clicked on the message, scratching his head.

**New Text Message**

**From: Phil Lester**

**Hey, Dan. You okay? And can I u something?**

Phil was surprised when his phone buzzed back, looking down at his phone once again, sitting on the lion statue.

**New Text Message**

**From: Dan Howell**

**Yeah, fine. Just sleepy. Yeah, what is it? **

The brunette and black haired boys kept going each time their heard the buzz, texting their best friend back as soon as it was sent.

**New Text Message**

**From: Phil Lester **

**There's a slip of paper near the microwave that I need. Please don't read it. *laugh* could you meet me by the lion statue and bring it 2 me?**

**New Text Message**

**From: Dan Howell **

**Yeah, of course. See you soon Phillip! (:**

Phil's face turned red, reading Dan's last message. _See you soon Phillip. (: _Phil fixed some hair out of his face and looked away, not replying to the last message. _'It's been long since I've seen him call me Phillip.' _The raven-haired boy thought, pressing his cheek up against the cold mane of the lion statue.

He inhaled and exhaled, nervous about something, his breath visible to the air. His eyes fluttered shut, feeling the cool breeze from the snow and wind. There weren't many people around, it was getting dark. The snowy wind blew harder in the early February. Phil listened to nearby sounds patiently while he waited for his friend.

Dan chuckled a bit, wondering Phil's expression would've been, as he looked down at his read text message. He got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen rather quickly, the sooner the better. He located their microwave and looked for a piece of paper. Dan grabbed it from their marble counter, right next to it like Phil said. _'…Don't read it huh? Why not?' _Dan thought opening the folded paper slowly. _'I'll just scroll through the words…' _Dan told himself.

_Beloved Dan,_

_I'm not surprised you're reading this. That's why I told you not to, I knew you would. But it's okay, keep reading._

_I lied. I don't have a date tonight. I'm pretty sure you don't know how I feel. So I'm spelling it out for you know. Dan, I love you…I'm pretty sure it's just one sided, but I just wanted to let you know. I've loved you for a while now; we spend so much time together. And you're so precious to me. Remember the Valentine's Day Video I made for you on YouTube? I meant every word._

_However, if you do feel the same…I understand if you want to keep it a secret from the phangirls. They wouldn't leave us alone, they've waited for this. Although I'm not doing this for them, and I hope you won't either. Because, I love you Dan. I love you so much!_

_Love,_

_Phil_

Dan read it. Dan read it over twice. Again.

"W-What is this?!" Dan shouted into the silence of the house. "Is this some joke?! Phil!" He rambled fiercely to no one that would hear. He scrambled over, tripping almost, to snatch his dark grey jacket off of the chair. He put on his white shoes quickly and tied them messily, crumpling the paper as he sat on the couch for a minute. _'No, he couldn't….Even if it wasn't a joke, it sure isn't one-sided! That Phil…' _Dan brooded. He really had no thoughts.

He opened the front door and walked into the now-snowing dark night. It was beautiful, glittering pure white falling all around him. He stood there for a moment, mesmerized as they fell. He quickly shook off the hypnosis of the beautiful flakes and set out for the statue, leaving footprints in the snow.

Phil's eyelashes fluttered open, exposing his pretty blue eyes, hearing Dan's stomping toward him. He smiled a bit, sitting up on the lion. "You came…" He said in a sleepy tone, looking Dan straight in the eye.

Dan stopped walking when he was at the lion's big grey paw. He had a stern look on his face, looking up at Phil. "What the hell is this bullshit about?..." Dan whispered, crumpling the paper more and throwing it to the snow-filled ground. He felt lied to, like the meaningful words were all a joke- and he came here for nothing.

"So you really did read it, huh?" Phil said, looking down at his now hot-headed friend. "You seem mad. I guess it is one-sided." Phil said out loud to himself, looking to his right side, where the lion's mane was. He felt ashamed, how could he have told his best friend? Their friendship could be all ruined now! _'Stupid…Stupid!' _Phil thought to himself, wanted to hit himself I the head.

Dan growled, "Don't call my feelings one-sided." He was still angry, but now he knew Phil meant what he said in the note. This made him calm down a bit, as Phil processed in what the brunette had just said. "…What?"

Dan trudged up to meet the other boy, face to face. He grabbed Phil by the red and black striped scarf, pulling him down closer to him. Dan's face and ears were red, His brown hair hiding his dark brown eyes. He waited for Phil's next action.

Phil smiled, taking Dan's hands and holding them as Dan clutched his scarf. One of Phil's pale arms reached up a bit, holding up Dan's chin so he could meet his eyes. The black haired boy leaned in a bit, and Dan slightly flinched. Was he really going to do it? Or is this all in his head? Phil chuckled a bit, very softly.

"I love you Dan." He said to the other boy, leaning in once more, but this time Dan didn't move. He'd been waiting for this. Phil's lips parted, pressing his lips against the other boy's as Dan kissed back, just a bit. He swore he saw sparks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil?" Dan called to his 'friend' over. Dan was in his comfortable spot as usual- on the couch with his laptop in his lap, one had on the mouse, the other resting on the cushion. His eyelashes casted slight shadows on his cheeks, making his dark brown eyes look irresistible.

"What?" Phil replied to Dan. He was making coffee for the both of them once again. He smiled in his own thoughts, as the hot drink poured into the mugs, feeling the warmth come from the cup.

"I'm hungry," Dan kind of murmured in his British tone, looking over as Phil walked over to Dan, handing him his almost-full mug. He brunette took a sip, looking up at Phil. He smiled a 'thank you' to Phil, and then added, "What're we going to do for dinner?" He took another sip.

Instead of answering Dan's question, he sat down next to the other boy, leaning into him. "P-Phil?" Dan said quietly as the raven-haired boy drew further, inches away from his face. Phil's lips parted slowly, they looked soft and moist. Dan blushed fiercely, his face turning red.

They hadn't done anything rather than hug since Valentine's Day. Thinking about what happened always made his heart skip a beat and race. He told himself that it was a joke, although he knew he was lying to himself. Phil got nearer. They hadn't done anything else in three days. Was he going to kiss him again?

Phil's moist lips pressed against Dan's tightly closed, but soft lips. Phil smirked, his hand resting against Dan's cheek, feeling his blush get hotter. Dan moaned a bit, his lips giving in and starting to open, his eyes closing. He didn't know what to do with himself. His arms suddenly regained their strength back, as he lightly pushed Phil away.

Phil seemed surprised, pulling back. Dan avoided the other male's pretty blue eyes, looking away while wiping off his lips, blushing violently. "C-come on. We have to get ready for BBC radio before we r-run late." Dan stammered, closing his laptop shut and rushing to his room. Phil nodded, watching Dan open his bedroom door. "Okay." He replied softly.

They both showed up at the radio station together, opening the doors as a few people greeted them. They followed a middle-aged lady to the 'On Air' radio room, even though they had memorized the directions so many times. They knocked, and a British voice told them to come in. They followed the familiar voice's directions, the radio director that talks to them, Nick.

The two boys strutted to their normal spinning chairs and put on their headphones as Nick gave them a smile as a greeting. He turned on the 'on air' button, now being heard by everyone who was listening to BBC Radio 1.

"Well good morning Manchester, I am here with Dan Howell and Phil Lester again, say hello guys." Nick nodded toward the two.

"Hello!" Dan spoke, as Phil spoke after with a "Hi!" They both waved to no one in particular, as if the people listening could see them.

"So boys, Valentines' Day was three days ago. What did you two do?" Nick grinned brightly at the two.

'_Crap. Of course Nick would bring up Valentines' Day…'_ Dan thought, speechless. He sat there looking awkward, his smile half open- saying nothing while starting to blush.

Phil laughed, as Dan jumped, back to reality. "Well, Dan and I spent the day together, sipping coffee and talking to fans on Younow." Phil smiled brightly, "What about you Nick?"

As Nick told his story about seeing a movie with his wife, Dan looked over at the raven-haired boy. He had no blush on his face, not flustered at all, like that's how the really spent it together. Was Phil scared of telling the public? Dan's dark brown eyes looked down at his feet, spinning himself in his chair slightly.

"Dan." Phil called a bit loudly as the brunette looked over at him. Phil was shaking Dan's knee till he looked over. The male looked worried, looking straight at Dan. "You're out of it today…Nick asked you a question." Phil said, toning his voice down.

"Oh. Um. Yeah sorry, what did you say?"The brunette asked the man. They all talked more about Valentines'' Day things and events that went on. Dan spoke when he was spoken to, but mostly just daydreamed. Phil and Nick went on and on about 'Heart Day' that it started to irritate Dan a little.

Phil and Dan returned to Phil's car as Dan rode shotgun. The brunette got in quietly, without a word as the raven-haired boy watched. "Dan," Phil started, getting in and putting his seatbelt on. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, okay. I'm fine." Dan said, staring out the window as the other male started to drive. They sat in silence for a while, feeling awkward. As Phil reached the last stoplight from their house, he mumbled, _"I love you." _

Dan's eyes widened at the sentence. It was simple, straight to the point. He knew that Phil did, but the thought only made him blush more. "I-I don't want to hear it." He replied stuttering, turning to Phil, when Phil quickly sneaked a kiss as he parked in their driveway.

"Nn~!" Dan responded as the two kept kissing, Phil moving onto Dan's lap, kissing faster. Their breathing got fast as Dan fumbled to find the 'unlock door' button. Phil had caught Dan with his mouth open, so Phil took his opportunity to slide his tongue in, just a bit, and licked Dan's lips.

Dan now reached over for the door handle, nervous what Phil was going to do, and opened the door, quickly rushing out. Phil got out after him, before getting his keys and closing the door. Before Dan could go further, Phil grabbed Dan's arm and pinned him softly against the car door as Dan blushed fiercely. "P-Phil!"

The black-haired male kissed Dan lighter this time, no tongue, just feelings. Dan's heart picked up pace, and he was sure Phil could hear his heartbeat. "Dan," Phil started, looking into the other boy's eyes. "Kiss me." He mumbled, as Dan blushed more.

Dan's breathing was fast as his hands rested on Phil's pale-turning-pink cheeks. Dan inched closer to Phil's face, and then slowly kissed Phil lightly, showing he cared for the boy more than words could say. He lingered on Phil's lips for a moment, and then pulled back slowly, now able to look into Phil's blue eyes.

"You could spend the night in my room tonight." Phil smirked, and smiled.

"…I-I've had worse ideas. But why not..?" Dan mumbled, almost inaudibly.

( -_**Writer's note~**_

_**Hai! Sorry for the delay of the second chapter. It's hard to be able to make chapters in my house. The third chapter will make it up, of course in 'that' way. So, if you don't want to read smut, skip the next chapter. Thank you!)**_


	3. Chapter 3 (Smut)

_(__Writer's note/ __as I stated in my last chapter, the chapter was short so I was going to 'make it up to you in chapter three.' Well, here's chapter three- As promised, I made it up with some hardcore danisnotonfire x amazingphil love~ And so, if you don't want to read smut, you can skip this chapter. That's probably all this chapter will be anyway. Alas, if you're going to keep reading, enjoy! ~Ashsleepswithsirens)_

Phil grinned, holding onto the other male's hand lightly, but not willing to let go. The raven-haired boy was excited, starting to walk to their house, guiding his friend's hand behind him. Dan looked down, watching their feet move across the pavement. He felt bushy, his face becoming red. "P-Phil." He called out to Phil, mumbling it softly. Dan's hand tightened around the others.

"Hn?" Phil responded, his voice soft, smiling over his shoulder at Dan. The brunette didn't look back at Phil's water-blue eyes, he couldn't bear to. Phil squeezed Dan's hand, returning his affection as he turned around to face at him. Dan still looked down at the gray sidewalk, embarrassed on behalf of his blush.

"I…don't p-plan on doing _that_, okay..?" Dan murmured, taking one more step towards the other male to get closer. The roads were mostly empty, most of the houses lights were turned off. It was probably late eleven near twelve. The brunette's head slowly leaned in, resting on Phil's chest. Phil looked down at the boy, Dan's face buried in his chest. Dan kissed Phil's chest lightly.

"Okay." Phil agreed, nodding his head a bit. He kissed the top of Dan's head showing he cared for the boy. Dan recollected himself and took Phil's hand, now walking to their house rather quicker than last time. He unlocked their door with his key he always keeps in his pocket, twisting and turning the lock. He opened the door slowly as he walked in.

He kicked off his shoes softly and put their 'BBC Radio 1' folder on a nearby table. He turned back to see Phil, just beginning to close the door and lock it back up. "A little hurried tonight, aren't we?" Phil teased Dan, getting off his shoes and placing them neatly beside the door. He looked up at Dan, who had blushed from the comment. Phil smirked and walked over to the male brunette. The room got quiet.

One of Phil's hands trailed up Dan's arm slowly, them looking into each other's eyes, a pretty blue and a sexy dark-brown. Phil leaned in, his lips parting as he kissed the other boy, slowly…passionately. Each time they stopped for a breath they went back for more. Dan slowly walked towards their couch, eyes closed. He sat down on the grey couch and tugged at Phil's shirt collar to come closer.

Phil did, sitting on Dan's lap as they started to kiss faster. Dan didn't think of anything, just listening to their lips smacking repeatedly in the silenced house. In made him blush more, causing a soft moan to escape from his mouth. The raven-haired boy kind of grinned, going in for another kiss, this time with his tongue.

Dan tensed up as he felt Phil's tongue inside his mouth, starting to lie back on the couch, his back up against the back of the seat. Phil resituated himself, sitting closer on Dan's lap with his legs spread a little. Dan tried to move away, it felt good, but he couldn't take it. Phil's hand reached up for Dan's cheek, putting his head back into position as Phil french kissed him again.

Dan moaned again, finally putting up a fight with Phil- with their tongues. Dan fought for dominance, but he knew he couldn't win. Phil moaned ever so slightly, winning over Dan, licking and sucking on his tongue. Phil glanced down towards the other male's 'naughty' place. Something bulged out a little as the raven-haired male smirked.

The male reached down and placed his hand on the bulge, rubbing it softly as Dan pulled his lips away from Phil's, gasping and panting fast. "A-ahh…Phil!" Dan spoke, looking up at the dominate male, blushing fiercely. The bulge got harder as Phil started to unzip Dan's pants, kissing his face.

"F-fuck..." Dan cured softly, looking down at the other boy's pants. Something also popped out. Dan blushed nervously, wondering if he should go for it or not. The brunette pushed Phil back a bit, looking over at Phil's room. "I want to…at least go there." Dan spoke, looking down at the couch's soft cushion, not making any eye contact. Phil smiled, throwing Dan's dark blue pants to the ground, grabbing his hand gently and leading him to his room.

Phil gently pushed Dan to the bed, as he closed the door slowly. Dan let out a groan, thinking about what Phil was going to do. Phil started to unzip his skinny jeans, pulling them off revealing his dark red boxers, a more visible bulge as Phil continued to take off his boxers, too. Dan looked down at the raven-haired male's cock, mesmerized as his blush started to darken.

Phil smiled a little, walking over to Dan, as the brunette took Phil's cock and started sucking on it. Phil moaned, his dick hardening more as the brown-haired male sucked faster, rubbing the rest slowly. "D-Dan..." Phil groaned a bit, watching Dan suck from the end of the bed. "I'm..."

Dan knew what Phil was about to say. He'd seen so many phan-fictions, it was almost obvious. White liquid started coming out, into the brunette's mouth as he hesitated, but them swallowed. He stopped sucking on Phil's cock, licking it clean off of the white fluid. Phil pulled his dick away just a little, pulling down Dan's black boxers.

Phil flipped Dan over on his stomach as the male blushed fiercely. "Phil!" Dan said, his dark-brown eyes looking down at Phil's green sheets, tugging on them lightly. He didn't feel that prepared, but he knew it was going to happen.

Phil's cock slid in softly, but as the raven-haired male picked up the thrusting pace, Dan started to cry out and moan. Dan closed his eyes, clutching the sheets tighter as he felt Phil picking up pace. His breathing got faster, his heartbeat quickening. Phil kissed the back of the brunette's neck, as the other replied with a groan. As he thrusted more, he rubbed and pumped Dan's cock fast, making Dan come to his breaking point. The brunette's white liquid came out all over Phil's hands, as Phil started licking it off his fingers.

He stopped thrusting, pulling it out slowly as he came again. Dan moaned as some liquid leaked out, his breathing slowing down. Phil grinned with his eyes closed, satisfied. Dan laid down on Phil's bed, bringing the covers over his head to hide his embarrassment.

Phil sighed or moaned a bit, lying down next to the male. He pulled the remaining covers over his body, his hand resting on Dan's chest. Dan didn't respond, but he nuzzled up a little to the other male, kissing his cheek. Phil placed his hand on Dan's cheek as he kissed the male, mumbling an "I love you." They both kissed, and the brunette started to fall asleep, his head on Phil's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It had the same pace as his.


	4. Chapter 4

He couldn't look the other male in the face. No way. Too embarrassing.

Ever since two nights ago, Dan has tried his best to avoid Phil. What they had done always ran through his mind, hearing the sounds they made that night. But today he would have to look at Phil. Dan needed to make a video, and his fans wanted to see him and Phil together lately.

_Hah. If only they knew why I can't face him_, Dan thought as he typed fiercely on his laptop, writing another Tumblr post. The thought still ran through his mind, so he didn't notice Phil calling out to him from the kitchen.

"Dan? Are you going to use the camera today?" The raven-haired male repeated, walking over to the other male, handing him a mug half-full of hot chocolate. The other male jumped as he heard Phil, and then looked up as he regained consciousness.

"Oh. Um, yeah. They want you to be in it." Dan replied, taking the mug from Phil's pale hands and taking a sip. He looked down at his computer screen to not meet the boy's blue eyes. He tried to keep his sentences short and simple, so he didn't have to keep being reminded of his own moans.

"Alright. What do you want to film? Another 'Would you Rather?' Or a Phil is not on fire?" Phil suggested, fixing his somewhat messy hair. He took a sip from his own hot chocolate, his other hand holding an 'Attack on Titan' book he was almost finished with. He stared down at Dan, eyes full of tenderness.

As the other male stared, it made Dan grow nervous by the second. "Yeah okay, a Phil is not on fi..." Dan stopped himself, remembering the first video of that series they made together. Many fans commented "Phan" or that they were "Cute together." He remembered when Phil's head ducked his head near Dan. This thought made him blush.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Phil asked, setting his mug on a small table and placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. The brunette jumped again, feeling the other's touch. Phil noticed this, making him silent as he just stared into the other male's eyes.

Dan didn't notice it. Phil was leaning in very slowly as their eyes met. Dan was more focused on trying to catch his breath. He was so sure Phil could hear his heart pound. He couldn't even hear himself mumbling, "P-Phil..." The other male didn't listen, as he kept leaning in more and more. His pale arm slid to Dan's chin, raising it a little.

Then, Phil's lips were on Dan's. Dan's fingertips felt tingly as he felt Phil's tongue across his tightly closed mouth, pleading for an opening. Dan moaned, giving in to Phil's desire and opened. His heart had picked up speed as he felt Phil's tongue enter, licking all across his tongue. The raven-haired male even began to suck on the other's tongue.

At that moment, Dan realized what they were doing and placed his hands on Phil's chest, pushing him away. He picked his laptop off of his lap and set it on the couch cushion and stood up. "C-C'mon. We got to…film." Dan mumbled as he fast walked to his room to fetch the camera.

The other male stood in silence, looking down at Dan's open computer. He sighed a little and shut it for him. He sat down where Dan last sat, drinking the last of his hot chocolate from his mug. "I guess we're doing a Phil is not on fire?" He asked Dan from the living room in his British voice. "Should we film in my room like usual?"

That's where they always filmed the series. Why not now? Dan didn't reply at first as he searched for his camera. He hadn't even _looked_ in Phil's bedroom after what happened. But, it was their special place they filmed it. "Okay, yeah. Meet you there…" Dan mumbled the last part, picking up his film maker carefully.

Phil sat in front of his bed, waiting for Dan patiently. Dan lingered in the doorway a little, looking at his best friend from behind. He looked at Phil's small features, his messy hair, his pale neck, his cat t-shirt. Dan smiled a little as he walked over and set up the camera.

As soon as Dan sat next to Phil and the film started, Phil smiled at the camera and said in a sweet voice, "Hey guys and welcome to Phan is not on fire 6!" Dan quickly looked over at the other male, blushing madly. "Phil!"

Even so, as Dan was editing the video, he kept it in. Nothing really happened during the video, just what they used to do. When they were…best friends. As the brunette was doing final touch-ups to the video, he noticed a hand slid up on the desk from behind him. Then he felt someone's forehead resting softly on his shoulder.

"Phil…" Dan spoke softly, glancing down at Phil's almost-black hair. He didn't know what else to say. Phil didn't say anything either, leaving the two in silence. Dan didn't blush, but his heart picked up pace. Just a bit.

"Dan…Can I ask you something?" The male said after a while. His blue eyes fluttered shut as he rested his head on Dan. His voice was gentle, almost as if he didn't want to say it. He mumbled it so inaudibly; the brunette almost couldn't hear what he said.

"Yeah, of course…" Dan sighed, placing his hand on his laptop's mouse again and making the brightness a little lighter in a slide of film. He was curious what Phil wanted from him, but he still wasn't sure about his feelings. His feelings towards Phil, their relationship, everything.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Author's note: **[ Sorry for the delay! I tried to get on one day and it wouldn't let me, so I figured this account was done for! But, I'm back. I hope you didn't forget about me or the story. Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger. However, I'm writing this at 12:11 am and I need to do a few more things! Sorry nothing really happened in this chapter, but I left you with a good part. See you later! –Ashsleepswithsirens ]


End file.
